Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to checking in using Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) beacons installed at a location.
Related Art
Computer systems and networks have facilitated the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods. For example, global computer networks, such as the Internet, have allowed purchasers to relatively quickly and efficiently seek and purchase goods online. Similarly, global computer networks provide an efficient and cost-effective medium for sellers to advertise, offer, provide, and sell their goods. Electronic commerce companies provide buyers and sellers with online services and the infrastructure to accept orders of goods from remote purchasers, to perform the financial transactions necessary to confirm and complete the sale of goods, to ship or distribute the goods to remote purchasers, and to perform other related logistics. Technology advances have also allowed for a wider variety of devices and transaction types in the retail and other marketplaces.
One example of a relatively new development within the realm of electronic commerce is the ability to allow a consumer to pay for a good or service at a point of sale through the use of his or her smart phone, wearable device, or other personal mobile device. A user merely needs to have an appropriate payment application or “app” on his or her device, whereupon the user can present his or her phone or other similar device at an appropriate time and location at a retail or other establishment. The retailer or other seller or service provider can then “checkin” the given user through some process of reading his or her smart phone or other similar device, after which the seller or service provider can accept payment or credit through some form of communication with the checked in or acknowledged device. This “checkin” ability to accept payment or credit without the use of cash, checks, credit cards, or other traditional payment means can be particularly helpful in many settings.
Unfortunately, such setups are not without their own drawbacks and inconvenient features. In many instances, the current checkin process can be time consuming. For example, current checkin procedures often require the customer to take out his or her phone or other device at a point of sale or to show a barcode in order to make a payment or provide credit information. This often involves the device searching for the appropriate wireless connection at the store, searching for the store among many possible choices on the device, and/or manual user input or selection on his or her personal mobile device, all of which can time-consuming and inconvenient. Even small amounts of time that are less than a minute can be frustrating where other consumers are waiting in line behind the user at a register or other point of sale. Further, where the checkin devices in the store are unable to locate and/or checkin a customer, such as due to excessive network use or technical problems, the benefits of a checkin may not be offered to the customer.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.